conociendote
by shaman karo
Summary: cuando amas a alguen..lo demas no importa...solo nosotros 2...el amor te puede liberar.....comociendo a el ser amado fan fic yaoi ABAJO EL RYOXSAKU¡¡¡¡¡ kajimotoxwakato
1. Chapter 1

fan fic POT "conociendote" primera parte

era mi primer dia en la escuela,aunque no estaba preocupado por eso...en lo mas minimo...,ya que gracias a mi

"impecable" historial escolar,estaba acostumbrado a que me transfirieran de escuela en escuela (s.k: notese el

sarcasmo en la palabra "impecable" o).no era nada especial...era solo un sitio mas...

me fui acercando a la entrada de la escuela,a toda velocidad...ya que la campana habia sonado ya 3 veces...

en mi apresurada carrera por llegar al instituto jyosei shonan mi camino fue interrumpido por algo...no,mejor

dicho por alguen...PAF¡¡¡¡

-perdon...estas bien?-era una voz...una voz masculina la que interrogaba por mi estado...despues de el choque

que tubimos...

-si...estoy bien gracias...yo...-pero no puede continuar...la campana de la escuela habia nosado por ultima vez..

indicando el inicio de las clases...

-lo siento...disculpame...-dijo otra vez el...reverenciandose ante mi,y siguendo el mismo camino que yo

tome luego de recuperarme del golpe y levantar mis cosas del suelo.

Asi,llege al salon...y como era de costumbre...el profesorque estaba molesto con migo por llegar tarde me presento

ante la clase...

-bien clase...les presento a su nuevo compañero...-y ante el grito emocionado de las chicasdel grupo me presente

mientras el profesor escribia mi nombre en la pizarra

-me llamo hiroshi wakato...es un placer conocerlos...-luego d emi presentacion...mientras el profesor comentaba

algunas cosas sobre mi a los demas...me atrevi a regalarle uno de mis gestos coquetos a las chicas...esos

que tanto les gustaban...esa era mi carta de presentacion para con ellas siempre.

-muy bien...wakato-kun...quiero que tomes asiento al lado de kajimoto-kun por favor..-asenti y me dirigi al lugar que

me habia señalado el profesor...mientras caminaba..podia oir los suspiros de mis compañeras a mi paso..

(s.k-si..seguro...acaso sos ricky martin wakato?- wakato-mas sexy ke vos soy...-s.k-ya te gustaria

tarzan de maceta...rulo de cuarta¬¬).no estaba alarmado en lo mas minimo...ya se habia convertido en algo normal para mi..

aunque no me incomodaba,tampoco me gustaba del todo,pero buno...que se le va a hacer...

tome asiento y luego de organizar mis cosas,mire a mi compañero y lo reconoci de inmediato...

-perdon por lo de hoy temprano...-le dije a el...demostrandole una sonrisa

-no importa,yo me disculpo tambien por eso...-me respondio formalmente-me llamo kajimoto takahisa..

es un placer conocerte-se presento extendiendome su mano para estrecharla con la mia...

-ah¡¡ si¡¡¡...el placer es mio¡¡¡-su reaccion me extraño un poco,ya que pocos chicos de nuestra edad

se comportan de esa manera,tan "manera" bueno,al menos la gente que yo conozco...

luego de eso,no volvimos a cruzar palabras...eso me dio lugar para"inspeccionarlo"ya que el tema que el profesor explicaba

no me interesaba en lo mas minimo(s.k-asi te va a ir en las pruevas wakato...) y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer..

dicidi mirarlo a el...,que parecia muy consentrado en la leccion. no solo su actitud era la de alguen maduro...

su fisico no decia lo contrario...tenia la piel de un color tostado a trigueño...fuera de lo convencional...

el cabello castaño claro...,los ojos tenian un cierto tinte violetaceo... su estatura era meyor que la mia

y sus facciones estaban relajadas...no podia negarlo...el era atractivo

cuando volvi en mi despues de admirarlo por largo rato,el profesor anuncio la hora del receso...,todos

comenzaron a salir de la sala...ecepto las chicas...que se avalanzaron sobre mi...haciendome preguntas

como "que musica te gusta?","cual es tu signo?","que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?","cual es tu

comida favorita?" o "tenes novia?" y todas esas trivialidades,yo solo me limitaba a responderlas.

luego de un instante,pude deshacerme de ellas, y decidi caminar por el parque de la escuela...mirando todo

y prestandole atencion a nada a la vez, en mi "paseo" me acerque a la grilla escolar...ahi vi,que en la escuela

habian varios clubes deportivos...de futbol,rugby,esgrima,atletismo,basket y tennis entre otros,decidi

que al final del dia...me uniria a alguno de ellos, no por que fuese fanatico ferviente del deporte...sino

que me aburria tanto estar en mi casa, tampoco queria que me expulsaran de esa escuela como lo habian

hecho en las otras...por buscar pelea con los novios de alguna de mis admiradoras...,pero mas que nada

para escaparme de todo,y hacer algo para dispersarme.

un rato despues, el receso habia terminado... y segun el cronograma ke me habia entregado el representante del curso

la siguente clase que teniamos era de musica.

despues de un muy normal dia de clases, me dispuse a ir a la direccion...y entregar mi solicitud para ingresar

al club de tennis. una vez que fui aceptado,el director me dio un interminable cermos acerca de como devia

comportarme...al cual,yo simplemente no preste mucha atencion...

cuando sali de la direccion...me dispuse a ver el entrenamiento del club de tennis,en el sector e las

canchas, ahi se podian ver a muchos chicos,corriendo o entrenando, me acerque, entonces

fue cuando lo note... kajimoto estaba ahi...de pie...

-no sabia que tambien estabas en el club de tennis?-decia yo mientras me acercaba a el..

-si...acaso estas interesado?-me interrogo

-ajaps, la semana que viene comienzo a practicar con ustedes…asi que creo..que te vas a aburrir de verme no kaji-kun?-le dije con un cierto tono de diversión

-supongo que si-respondio cortadamente.

Hablamos y hablamos un largo rato….mientras el inspeccionaba el entrenamiento de los otros.

Entonces, se acerco una mujer que vestia una bata blanca… que dio la orden de retirarnos,por que las practicas habian terminado,entonces me despedi de kajimoto.

-bueno,fue un placer conocerte-me dijokaji extendiendo su mano una vez mas hacia mi.

pero antes de que pudiera responderle,algo me interrumpio.

-buchou¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- decian mientras corrian 2 niñas,me parecio extraño,ya que era el club de tennis masculino

y no vestian faldas como las chicas del club de tennis femenino...pero,quiza eran admiradoras suyas

-si,que pasa?

-esperen un segundo...acaso te dijieron buchou?

-eh¡¡¡ no le hables en ese tono a nuestro capitan¡¡¡¡-me reclamo una de ellas,tenia el cabello largo...de color azulaceo

atado con una cola de caballo ,ss ojos eran de color celeste.

-eso¡¡¡ eso¡¡¡-apoyo la otra,que era similar a la primera,pero tenia el cabello semi largo...y de color rojizo.

luego de escuchar la charla de ellas y kajimoto le pregunte a el..mientras ellas se hiba...

-son...conocidas tuyas?

-ah...los hermanos tanaka,si...son regulares de nuestro equipo...-me quede alarmado

luego de descubrir que "ellas" en realidad eran "ellos"

-pero yo crei que...

-jajajajajajaja ,eso pasa siempre no te preocupes,

luego de eso...me despedid de kajimoto...y regrese a mi casa...emocionado...no habia sido un mal primer dia...

el tiempo paso...tres meses despues...todo me parecia tan natural...me hice de varias amistades...

no pelee con nadie... y segui entendiendome con kajimoto...pero...lo que yo sentia por el no

era solo admiracion...o simpatia...era algo mas...por estar tanto tiempo a su lado

habian cosas que ya se me habian hecho muy naturales... como su forma de actuar

el aroma de su perfume...su voz,que siempre expresaba sus sentimientos claramente

su mirada...profunda y sostenida,que tenia matices de una tristeza lejana...la verdad...no sabia que estaba pasando...

pero de un modo u otro...algo habia cambiado...eso era seguro...yo ya no miraba

a kajimoto como siempre...acaso...esto que estoy sintiendo...es... amor?.


	2. conociendote fin

fan fic "conociendote" segunda parte

ya habian pasado 3 mese desde que wakato habia entrado a la escuela...

desde el primer momento que lo vi...supe que era alguen fuera d elo comun...

desde ese instante...enfatizamos..charlabamos...y en escasa ocaciones...

nos reiamos de algo...con el correr del tiempo...no fue dificil para mi acostumbrarme a alguno

de los modismos que el tenia...como la forma en que se tocaba el cabello cuando estaba nervioso...

o muy aburrido...cuando hacia alguna broma...y simplemente la forma que tenia

de tomar todo a la ligera...algo muy opuesto a mi.

yo en cambio,...tomaba todo de una manera muy distinta,siempre me preocupaba de todo

hasta sus mas minimos detalles..era meticuloso en todo...nunca habia ningun chiste

sobre nada...como quien diria..."mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva" pero..yo siempre eraasi...

luego d eun tiempo...empece a disfrutar de la compania de el...por que en general.

me moelstaba estar acompañado...no me gustaba...quiza sea por que toda mi vida

estube solo...puesto que mis padres viajaban todo el tiempo...y nunca estaba con alguen

cercano a mi,ademas de no tener hermanos...pero wakato era como una brisa de aire fresco eso que necesitaba

tanto...para poder liberarme...y comportarme...como nunca pude.

no tarde mucho endarme cuenta de mis sentimientos por wakato...si no hubiese

sido..por que esa vez...lo vi hablando con una chica...senti lgo en mi interior...

algo que nunca habia sentido en mi...era como un sentimiento de odio...

pero a la vez...no podia evitar sentirme triste...ahi fue cuando descubri...que lo amaba...

era raro...por que yo no soy la clase de personas...que tiene muchos amorios...para ser cincero..

era la primera vez que me enamotaba en verdad en mi vida...tal vez sea por que la mayoria

de las chicas no me atraian (sk-y yo...yo te atraigo kaji-kun? kaji-no...la baba no me parece

atractiva sk-pero puedo cambiar¡se pone una gorra kaji-segui participando)por que me parecian

un tanto tontas...o simplemente estaban vacias...y por sobre todo...yo era terriblemente

tim ido y retraido...de ese tipo de personas que no expresan sus sentimientos abiertamente...

pero..el descifraba mis emociones con solo mirarme...nose como lo hacia.

mas que nada...amaba su sonrisa...que era algo hermoso,simplemente sentia una gran felicidad

en mi cuando lo veia reir..por lo que fuese...sus gestos tan coquetos...su voz,plena y agradable...

la inocencia que tenia en sus acciones...y su mirada...que parecia ver algo que los otros no

veian...no lo amaba solo fisicamente(aunque simplemente no puedo negar que era sumanete atractivo)

amaba su forma de ser,esa forma que tenia de afrontar los problemas...con una naturalidad y carisma

inigualablescreo que por eso me atraia tanto...

cuando wakato entro al club...senti una felicidad incomparable...aunque eso no paso de sser percivido por

el resto...imaginense,el frio y distante kajimoto takahisa contento por los logros de otros...bastante extraño...

pero verlo feliz a el..era mi propia felicidad...en ese momento...queria confesarle lo que sentia...demostrarle

mis sentimientos de una forma que nunca habia hecho...

-wakato-san?-decia yo mientras me sacaba la remera del uniformde del club de tennis puesto que las praticas

habian terminado

-si?-me decia el...mientras acomodaba su cabello

-toma esto...-extendi mi mano..dandole un sobre ...

flash back

era sabado en la tarde...y como era de costumbre...kajimoto caminaba de regreso a casa luego de sus lecciones de español

puesto que el era mitad latinoamericano por parte de su madre...y japones por su padre...aprender el idioma nativo

de su madre...fue algo que el decidio por su cuenta...ademas...simpre le gustaba ampliar su "base de conocimientos"

que...en algun momento...le servirian de algo...el siempre decia eso.

mientras caminaba...un lujoso auto se acerco a el...siguendolo,cuando takahisa se sintio incomodo,al percatarse

de que ese auto lo seguia...paro su paso.

-crei que nunca te detendrias...-escucho una voz...una voz ke se le habia familiar...

-keigo atobe?-pregunto extrañado el. ya que le parecia sumamente extraño que lo reconociera...devido a que era tarde..

y estaba muy oscuro...ademas...solo habian cruzado palabras en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos kirasazu...

cosa por la que tmb...se seguia cuestionando...¿como lo conocian aquellos chicos?sk:jajajajaj kaji¡ sos mas famoso

que la mona gimenez, ricky maravilla y pocho la pantera juntos NOTA:ricky maravilla , la mona gimenez y pocho

la pantera son 3 cantantes de musica popular bizarra super retro patetica argentina...pero son muy conocidos la "plebe" local

kaji-no te creo...pasa un vagabundo vagabundo-hola kajimoto¡ kaji-Oo sk-vite?nota:kaji tiene un papel pegado

en la espalda que dice "soy kajimoto takahisa y soy re fiestero" puesto por los hermanos tanaka

-oh...un rostro perfecto como el de ore-sama es dificil de olvidar...ademas soy tan agradable y...-siguio diciendo alagos de el

mismo, atobe...que era famoso por alardear de su "ilustre persona" mientras que kajimoto,que era famoso por

"hacer oidos sordos" a las cosas que no le interesaban le daba muy poca importancia...

-resumiendo...te quiero dar algo...-dijo el chico del pelo morado...entregandole un sobre de color lavanda al chico

que estaba parado al costado de la calle,kajimoto no perdio tiempo...y abrio el sobre...

-asi que vas a dar una fiesta?-interrogo

-exacto...ore-sama cree que seria muy conveniente hacer un festejo en visperas de vacaciones de verano...esta invitacion

es para todo tu equipo de tennis...ya que ore-sama tiene tanto dinero que puede costearse mega-fistas como estas

espero que puedas asistir...-concluyo atobe...acomodando su cabello en forma sexy

-creo que si...tengo que consultar con los otros...

-deacuerdo...espero que todos puedan asistir...

-bueno...me tengo que ir...se me hace tarde...-dijo kajimoto..reverenciandose y caminando...

luego de eso...atobe dio una orden a su choffer...chasqueando los dedossk-parece ke atobe domina a todos chasqueando

los dedos...sk trata de chasquear los dedos...pero no puede atobe-ore-sama lo haria asi..chasuqea los dedos y trae

una parvada de conejitos lindos...que traen rosas y las tiran a sus pies sk-subarashi¡ OoO

-con que atobe..dara una fista...que conveiente...verdad?-dijo para si kajimoto...siguendo su camino...

dendole poca importancia a su invitacion...decidiendo que tal vez no iria...

al dia siguente...llamo a los hermanos tanaka...contandole sobre la fiesta de atobesk-kaji es una vieja chismosa?

quee stubieron encantados de irsk-esos siempre kieren comer de arriba comer a costillas de otros

mientras qie shinyou se limito a decirle que no le importaba...que habia pactado para tener

un entrenamiento especial con hanamura-senseisk-ke clase de entrenamienro ¬¬? kajimoto decidio no

insistirle...ya que sabia que el estaba enamorado de la entrenadora...y seria una ocacion perfecta

para que estubiesen juntos por ultimo...se dispuso a llamar a wakato...pero el celular de el pelirrojo...

estaba fuera de servicio..sk-seguro ke no tenia credito...o lo tenia apagado para no atender a alguna

de sus admiradoras acosadoras...o quiza los tenia ocupado...chusmeando con su buen amigo

mizuki...sobre.."estos zapatos riman con esta polera?" o esas trivialidades fashion que solo ellos

comparten luego de ke su llamado fue fallido...se olvido de llamarlo otra vez..por lo que la invitacion

quedo "pendiente" para otro momento

no fue sino hace 3 dias antes de la fiesta de atobe...que kajimoto encontro el sobre dentro de su cajon

del escritorio de su cuarto...esa era su oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a wakato...

era la oportunidad perfecta...sin dudas,no la dejaria escapar.

fin del flash backNOTA: para el ke no este familiarizado con los fics...flash back es una palabra ke se unsa

para expresar una retrospectiva...o un recuero importante en alguna cosa que pase en el fic

-asi que atobe-san va a dar una fiesta?-me preguntaba mientras leia la invitacion

-si...ya le avise a los demas ...los hermanos tanaka iran...shinyou-san no puede ir...tu que dices?-pregunte

con sierto nerviosismo...ya que si declinaba...mis planes de "confecion" se van por la borda

-claro...adoro las fiestas...ademas...dicen que ese keigo atobe es muy popular...la oportunidad

perfecta para conocer mas personas...tu vas? kaji-chan?-me dijo...dirigiendo su mirada a mi..provocandome un

leve sonrojo...

-primero...no me llames kaji-chan...solo kajimoto..con respecto a lo otro...tengo que ver si estoy libre ese dia...

-ohhh por favor kaji-ch...digo..kajimoto...no sera divertido si no vas¡-me rogaba el... agarrando mi brazo...

y sacudiendome como un niño pequeño haciendo un capricho para conseguir lo que quiere.

-esta bien...esta bien...si voy..pero deja de zamarrearme¡-listo..mi plan estaba cobrando forma ya.

luego de eso..wakato se vistio...y los 2 caminamos unas calles juntos..hablando de cosas...

-ya sabes que te pondras para la fiesta,kaji-chan?-me pregunto el...

-no...yo no soy un fanatico de la moda como tu...y no me llames kaji-chan-le recrimine

-ya...ya... no me alages tanto...pero en realidad no deverias hacerte muchos problemas por eso...

-y por que?

-por que pongas lo que te pongas...igual estaras muy atractivo...-acaso habia escuchado bien? wakato me habia

alagado? dios santo...no creo que en ese momento un tomate hubiese lucido mas rojo que yo...estaba realmente

avergonzado

-ah si? y como lo sabes?-le dije con la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-por que el cuerpo de kaji-chan es perfecto...adems tenes una cara muy bonita-me dijo...-bueno...yo me tengo que ir

por aca hoy...nos vemos mañana en la casa de atobe¡-concluyo...corriendo mientras yo me quedaba muy

confundido.

cuando volvi en mi y llege a mi casa...me quede pensando en las palabras de wakato...y tube una minima sospecha

de que quiza...el no me veia solo como un amigo...pero luego maquine todas las posibles situaciones termine

por descartar esa ultima esperanza mia.

ya eran las 8 de la noche... cuando llege a la magestuosa mansion de la familia atobe...

la fiesta habia comenzado...se veia que estaba todo iluminado...las luces bailaban sobre el suelo y se escuchaba

la musica desde la puerta principal...,entre...ahi ecnontre facilmente al anfitrion de la fiesta

-que bueno que llegaste...-dijo atobe...estrechandome la mano...saludandome...

-si...gracias...-dije devolviendole el saludo

-ponte comodo...y sientete con la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca...-me dijo al final...para retirarse de ahi...

mientras buscaba a wakato..pude reconocer a muchas personas...a un lado de la picina...se encontraban

charlando fuji syusuke y eiji kikumaru... no muy lejos de ahi...tmb se escuchaban voces..pero no eran

de una conversacion..mas bin era una riña...entre kurobane y david de rokaku...tmb estaba kamio akira y

shinji ibu del fudomine...cerca de la cabina del Dj...todo era un ambiente muy natural...al que no estaba tan acostumrado

del todo...

-oye...tu no eres kajikoto-san de jyosei shonan?

-es kajimoto...y si soy...-conclui en poco irritado

-ahhh yo soy gakuto mukahi de hyotei...y...em...ADORO TU CAMISA¡-me termino por decir un chico...no muy alto...

con el cabello un poco rojizo...

-ah...muchas gracias-le dije un poco apenado... yo estaba bestido con una camisa de color negra,con algunos

diseños tribales en color rojo...unos jeans color negro...unos tennis negros...algunas cadenas...nada especial

-es verdad...tu camisa es lo maximo¡-se acerco otro muchacho mas...este era pelirrojo tambien pero su partucularidad

era que estaba comiendo chicle

-soy marui bunta de rikkai dai y adoro tu camisa¡

-ah...gracias...-dije otra vez

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...estaba rodeado de personas...que seguian elogiando mis ropas...era natural...la camisa era

un regalo que mi madre me habia hecho cuando habia viajado a mexico...ese tipo de diseños en las ropas era muy caracteristicos

en aquella region...y tal vez por eso les parecia llamativos.

-ahhh kaji-chan¡-escuche un grito a lo lejos...cuando pude salir del tumulto de personas me reuni con el dueño de esa voz...

-wakato...cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me...

-si..si ya se..."noo me digas kaji-chan"¡

me quede perlejo al verlo...simplemente estaba mas apuesto que de costumbre.

-que? tengo algo? ahhh ya se¡ totaste mi ropa¡ si...me salio un ojo de la cara pero cada centavo lo vale¡

yo no podia parar de mirarlo... estaba vestido con una remera blanca...con unas inscriciones en color negro... una campera de jean

unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco olgados del mismo material... y unos tennis de color azules...simplemente hermoso...

sk-acaso todos aca se preocupan tanto de como estan vestidos?

-me encnata tu camisa kaji-chan es muy elegante -me elogio otra vez el.

-muchas gracias...-le dije algo apenado...

-quieres tomar algo?-me pregunto...

-si...

fuimos en direccion a el interior de la mansion...nos quedamos charlando un rato...yo estaba de pie...y el sentado

en un sillon que habia ahi...cuando...

-vamos gen-chan -decia un chico peli-azul...su color d epiel era medio palido...tirando del brazo de otro..que era mas alto

su cabello era negro..y su tez bronceada...como la mia

-yukimura-san...no quiero bailar¡-dijo el otro negandose...cuando...sin querer...uno de ellos me empujo levemente...lo necesario

para hacerme perder el equilibrio..y caen encima de wakato...

-perdon...-dije apenado...mirandolo fijamente

-no importa...-me respondio,yo me encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de wakato,mis piel colgando de uno de los

barandales del sillon.cuando volvi en mi...me levante...

-wakato...

-si?-me respondia mientras se levantaba del sillon

-hay algo que tengo que decirte,

-si? te escucho

-aca no...

estaba decidido...queria confesarlo lo que sentia...no podia serguirme callando este sentimiento...tenia que hacerlo... por

eso decidi ir a un lugar apartado...lejos de las miradas de los demas...por eso...entramos a una de las habitaciones que habian en el

segundo piso de la mansion.

-ohhhh esto es tan lujoso¡

-wakato-san...

-si?-se volteo el...ya no me importaba si me rechazaba lo unico que queria era que el supiese que yo lo amaba...

-yo...yo...quiero...-no podia seguir hablando...las palabras simplemente no fluianera como si algo me estrangulara la garganta

pero antes de poder seguir...sus labios hicieron contacto con los mios...en lo que seria...mi primer beso...

me besaba con pasion...como nunca crei que lo harian...cuando nuestros pulmones reclamaban por aire..nos separamos

-wakato...san...-susurre yo...mirandolo a los ojos fijamente sentia un calor extraño en la cara...

-no digas mas...quiero verte...un momento mas asi...-me decia..mientras ponia su dedo indice sobre mis labios,me estaba mirando

con una ternura que nunca habia experimentado...despues comenzo a acariciar mis labios con sus dedos

-son...tan suaves...-y sin decir mas...me volvio a besar...pero esta vez...senti como su calida lengua en mi boca...al principio

se sintio extraño...pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando.entonces rodee su cuello con mis brazos...mientras el me abrazaba

por la cintura...que fue ese momento? acaso...el de una manera me estaba mostrando que sentia lo mismo por mi?

-takahisa...-era extraño...el nunca me llamaba por mi nombre...-yo tambien siento...lo mismo por ti...-en ese momento...

no creo que hubiese podido ser mas feliz...luego senti como wakato me empujaba suavemente sobre una cama que habia en el

centro de la habitacion...luego...el callo sobre mi...

-hiroshi...?-le pregunte...y que se sentia incomodo el tenerlo sobre mi...pero algo me decia...que hiba a pasar algo interesante.

-takahisa...tu me amas?-me pregunto...

-por supuesto...de eso que no te quede dudas..te quise desde que te conoci...

-entonces...-senti su manopor debajo de mi camisa...acariciando mi pecho... luego me beso otra vez...con mas pasion

que la primera...yo..por instinto...comenze a acariciarle la espalda...

-kaji-chan-me llamaba el...-quieres...quieres...hacerlo?-no podia creer lo que me estaba proponiendo...era extraño...

me habia percatado de que el queria tener relaciones sexuales con migo...me di cuanta al verlo...ver su rostro...para mi

nunca era dificil darme cuenta de las cosas...

-pero yo...

-si no quieres no importa...no pretendo obligarte si no quieres...

-no es eso...si quiero...pero...yo nunca...-en realidad era la primera vez que tendria sexo con alguen...y no queria hacer el ridiculo en una

situacion como esa...tenia miedo de hacer algo mal...o lastimarlo...

-no te preocupes...yo tampoco lo hice nunca...-declarando eso...desabotono mi casima dejando a la vista mi pecho desnudo...mientras el lo besaba

yo no podia mas...queria tenerlo...y que me tubiera...pero lo queria ya¡...luego...subio por mi cuello besandolo y dejando algunas

marcas rojas en el...para volver a tomarme en un beso lleno de pasion...luego nos separamos...cada movieniento suyo me intrigaba

y me quedaba sin aliento,sin remedio, tomo mi espalda y me sento sobre sus caderas...quedando uno en frente del otro...

entonces yo no perdi el tiempo..y le quite su remera..dejandolo igual que yo...lo besaba y el me besaba...era algo perfecto...luego

wakato de recosto otra vez en la cama...esta vez pidiendome que subiera mis piernas a sus hombros...a lo que yo accedi...me quito el pantalon...y la ropa interior...dejandome como dios me trajo al mundo...expuesto absolutamente a su voluntad...

-kaji-han...esto...puede llegar a dolerte un poco...pero no pretendo lastimarte...cuando tu quieras...esto se acaba...-me decia entre besos y dulces

caricias

-yo soy tuyo..y puedes hacer con migo lo que quieras...haz con mi cuerpo lo que te plazca,desgarrame...lastimame

pero solo te pido que no me dejes...

dicho eso...wakato besaba mis piernas...bajando..hasta llegar a es aparte tan intima mia...entonces introducio º2 de dos

en mi entrada...yo tenia ganas de gritar...en parte por dolor..pero mas que nada...era de placer...asi que ahoge mis gemidos mordiendo

mi labio inferior...pero la tencion iba creciendo..cuando introdujo un dedo mas...ahi no supe que hacer...asi que deje de

reprimirme...y gemia...se siente tan bien...que debe ser un pecado...

-eso es...kaji-chan...grita...grita para mi...como nunca lo has hecho por nadie...

y asi para darle el gusto seguir gimiendo...pero...luego el moviento de sus dedos ceso...

yo lo mire...se estaba quitando los pantalones..enconces ni yo pude saber lo que seguiria a continuacion...

-kaji-chan...quiero...que...tomes un poco de aire...y si te duele mucho...me lo digas..porf avor...

yo asenti con la cabeza...cuando sin previo aviso...el introdujo su miembro en mi...ahi fue cuando di un grito desesperado...

me dolia..y mucho..pero no queria que parara...queria ser suyo en cuerpo y alma...

-disculpmae...-decia mientras sacaba su miembro de mi...

-no...no te atrevas a hacerlo...-le dije...empujando su cuerpo con mis piernas penetrandome una vez mas...

asi..me penetro una y otra vez...primero las estocadas eran lentas y suaves...luego..el ritmo se fue volviendo mas rapido y rudo...

-mas...mas...mas rapido...mas fuerte...por favor...ah...ah...-decia yo con la poca cordura que me quedaba

el respondia a cada una de mis plegarias...me estaba entregando como nunca lo habia hecho...el trajo vida a mis fantasias...

esparciendo pasion dentro de mi...encontrando las palabras cuando no podia hablar...y en el cilencio...el latido de su corazon

era musica para mi...

luego de eso..me penetro por ultima vez...mas fuerte que las otras...derramando un liquido traspantente en mis piernas..que se

mezclaba con mi sangre...la cual...habia salido devido a su penetracion... el se tiro sobre mi...estaba exausto...

bañado en sudor como yo..jadeando...entonces lo abraze...y lo traje para mi... finalizando lo que seria...nuestra primera noche de pasion

que tampoco seria la ultima.

luego..recuperamos fuerzas..nos vestimos...sin decir nada...ya que ninguna palabra serviria para poder expresar lo que ambos sentiamos en ese instante...

-kajimoto...yo...solo quiero decirte...que nunca me voy a apartar de mi...-me dijo abrazandome por detras...

-yo tampoco quiero apartarte...-le despondi...

mi madre solia decirme las pocas veces que estaba en casa con migo cuando era pequeño...que cuando alguen se enamora...es capaz

de lograr cualquier cosa por el ser amado...que no hay restricciones..que nunca es imposible. que lo material no importa, que solo

cuentan esa persona y yo...que el amor...a uno lo libera...lo hace libre..para vivir la vida que uno soño,al concer a wakato...

creo que sus palabras eran ciertas...que nunca me senti tan feliz en mi vida...cada vez que estoy con el...cuando lo beso...cuando

tenemos sexo...o simplemente con su sola presencia...creo que nada en el mundo me haria mas feliz...

por eso...conocerlo...es una de las cosas mas hermosas que me paso en la vida...ahora solo quiero...tenerlo a mi lado...

para seguir conociendolo...y dejarlo que el me conozca a mi,para hacerlo mio...y yo ser suyo...

Conociendote:Fin

**Shaman Karo**


End file.
